Christening the John
by lathan-brucasfan
Summary: This is a SLASH: MALE/MALE PAIRING. Based on the pilot. When Ted goes to uses the toilet for the first time, he thinks back on what happened 2 weeks ago between him and his captain, Dean! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


Christening the John.

Fandom:** PAN AM**

Rating: **M- Sexual references, course language, mature themes.**

Characters: **Ted/Dean**

Theme: **SLASH/ MALE-MALE/ ONESHOT**

Summary: **Based on the pilot episode, Ted and Dean chat once the plane takes off, once then Ted goes to the toilet to wank, and remembers a time with Dean!**

"Go ahead, say it" Ted said smiling as Dean picked up the PA phone to begin speaking to the entire plane. Dean cleared his throat, he could see Ted's gorgeous smile out of the corner of his eye.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen" He paused, looking over at Ted and smiling.

"This is your captain speaking, today you get to share a little history with us here at Pan American as this is the maiden vouge of the newest clipper 474 of the Pan Am family" Dean continued to resite his speech into the PA system, as Ted only smiled, shaking his head, once finished Ted started.

"What?" Dean asked him, looking blankly at his co pilot.

"I don't think I can call you captain, captain" Ted said, then looking over his shoulder.

"Sand Ge, are you going to be able to call him Captain!" Sand Ge followed orders like usual and did not prove Ted's point.

"He cant do it, maybe I'll speak in Spanish and work my way up to it" Ted said as he fiddled with some of the gadgets on the plane's dashboard. Continuing on with his tasks, Dean spoke into the radio, and talked to headquarters, it wasn't until Bridget's name was mentioned, that caught Ted's attention. God it pissed Ted off, he couldn't go one day without hearing Dean mention Bridget's name. It really got to him, today more than ever. He undid his seatbelt, and that quickly got Dean to speak.

"Well well, bailing out already! Dean asked, smiling a little. Ted only sighed.

"Permission to christen the John, o caption" Ted said, slowly getting up and making his way across the seat, making sure not to hit any of the buttons below. Dean half laughed at Ted's progress. Ted was hoping to get a moments peace once out of the cockpit but he was immediately met with some of the stewardesses. He quickly turned on the old Ted persona of being a true ladies man.

"Hey Maggie, I heard you got grounded!" He paused but quickly continued, "heard someone caught you out of your girdle"

"Hmm, wont be the last time" She said stiffly. Ted smiled.

"Let me know If you ever need help with a uniform inspection" Maggie only giggled.

"Thanks, but I think I'll leave that up to more experienced person ell.

"Ok, you had the chance" Ted smiled as he went into the toilet, once the door was shut, his smile vanished. He looked at his reflection in the mirror opposite. It have been two weeks since that fantastic night, yet Ted was still conflicted with everything that had happened since then. He went over to the sink, leaning down he got some water and splashed it on his face. The cold water hit his warm face. Looking back at his reflection, he sighed.

"Comon Ted, you like women, you like them!" His breathing staggered. Undoing his belt and pulling down his pants, he sat on the toilet. His dick was already semi erect. A little amount of excitement was leaking from his head. He gave himself a few stokes, moaning as the pleasure overwhelmed him. God Ted was loosing count the amount of time he has jacked himself off to Dean since that night, but now if felt as though it was becoming some sort of ritual. Ted moaned some more, as his hand wen up and under his shirt, lightly touching his fury hair that dusted his chest, he then pinched his nipple.

"Arr" he panted as he twisted the bud in his fingers, causing Ted to be over the moon. His cock now growing to his full mast, 6.5 inches in length, leaking pre cum like there was no tomorrow. He was horny most times, but never this horny for Dean since his first jerk off. But Ted passed it off as excitement for doing it on the airplane.

* * *

><p><em>Two Weeks Earlier:<em>

_The Pan Am plane arrived in Tullamarine Airport, in Melbourne Australia during the early hours of the afternoon. The wheels hit the tar mat with great force._

"_Welcome to Melbourne Australia, enjoy your stay" Laura said to the passengers, as did, Kate and Maggie._

"_Another fine flight captain" Bridget said as she met Dean as he left the cockpit.  
>Only the best for my crew" Dean smiled, hugging Bridget tightly. <em>

"_God cant you wait until the hotel room!" Maggie sighed as she went past._

"_Or at least keep the PDA to a respectable level?" Kate agreed as she and Maggie left the plane._

"_Stop et you two, zhey arre in love" Colette shouted happily from the top step of the plan._

"_Man I need some action already!" Ted said, stepping out from the cockpit and striding past Dean and Bridget. Dean smiled, Bridget not so much._

"_So, I've planned a special event for us tonight!" Dean smiled at Bridget, stroking her face._

"_Dean, I'm meeting someone, and old friend, she added before Dean could interrupt._

"_When tomorrow?" He asked her._

"_No, soon, but I promise I'll be back for our special event that you have planned" With that Bridget up and left, suddenly as she had appeared. Dean was a little taken aback by her sudden confession._

* * *

><p>"<em>My sexy captain!" A drunk Ted said as he staggered to an equally drunk Dean at the bar.<em>

"_Ditto my sexy co" Dean replied back, moving a glass over to him._

"_Don't mind if I do!" Ted said, consuming the shot as quickly as he could._

"_That's what I like my boy!" He moaned, sitting on the next seat to Dean._

_Dean looked around, he seemed to be looking for someone._

"_What's up captain!" Ted asked looking confused._

"_I'm trying hard to find the girl you paid to hang with you!" Dean sniggered. _

"_Hey!" Ted yelled, punching Dean's shoulder. Dean put his hands up in the air._

"_I'm just saying!"_

"_I'll let you know, captain, I'm a fucking stud machine!" Ted said, puffing out his chest._

"_Oh yeah!" Dean sighed._

"_Yeah!" Ted said, then continued, "Even a guy lie yourself cannot resist me!"_

"_I think I can!" Dean said, taking another drink of rum. Ted looked at him and without hesitation, pulled Dean towards him, crashing his lips against Deans. Dean, completely shocked and taken aback, left his mouth wide open. Ted took full advantage of this, his tounge quickly moving forward and licking the walls of Dean's mouth, soon their tongues danced together, the felling was something completely different, something that Ted and Dean had never felt before._

"_HEY BREAK IT UP!" The barmen suddenly pulled the two apart! Dean and Ted looked at him in unison, both going slightly red._

"_We will have none of that here!" The barmen repeated. Dean got up, and Ted looked at him, stupidly. Suddenly Dean's hand took hold of Ted's and he pulled him up. Ted was a little taken aback, not knowing what to think. Dean lent forward. His mouth nearly touching Ted's ear._

"_My room" He then liked Ted's ear. Ted grunted._

* * *

><p><em>Dean pushed Ted up against the wall the moment they were inside the hotel room. Their mouth smashed together, this new sensation was something they were both craving for. Panting hard, their bodies were pressed up together, the friction causing absolute pleasure for both males. Ted closing his eyes and panted as Dean left his mouth and kissed along his jaw line. Ted's light hairs tickled Dean's face. Their bodies continued to rub against each other's, their cocks growing fast in the heat and passion that was igniting them. After making love to Ted's jay, his mouth returned to Ted's their lips slipping together, their saliva being exchanged. Ted ran his hands through Dean's blond locks, and pulled him in harder, moaning with the passion that was being made.<em>

"_This is the alcohol yes!" Ted moaned when Dean pulled back and started bighting on his neck, making sure he claimed Ted as his own._

"_Yes, this is the alcohol" Dean said, his hand grouping Ted's ass, noting the perfect shape. _

"_Between us!" Ted muttered, as he felt Dean beginning to unbutton his shirt. _

"_Yes" Dean said as he ripped open the shirt._

"_Ar" Ted yelled as he felt Dean's mouth latch onto his nipple. Dean moaned himself, as his tounge licked the bud, his teeth biting down slightly, making it hard. _

"_Fuck!" Ted yelled as his legs felt like giving way. Dean smiled as his hand roamed the perfect body of the man above. _

"_Suck me!" Ted panted, his head swung back, his hands grasping the locks of Dean's hair. Dean removed his mouth from Ted's nipple, and licked his way down the light dusted body, his lips tracing the abs, and once he reached the belly button, Ted was moaning._

"_Please Dean!" Dean rubbed the large bludge before him, slowly driving the man insane. But Dean would not have it! He quickly got up and turned Ted around, undoing his pants, and quickly pulling down his jocks. Ted moaned, knowing exactly what was going to happen. Dean got himself ready, spitting into his hand, he tried his best to lube his cock up. Panting with anticipation, Dean lined himself up with Ted's really hairy ass hole. Ted grunted as he felt the tip of Dean's head breach his tight ring of muscle._

"_Arr!"_

"_Take it, co pilot!" Dean grunted as he pushed himself into the tight hole. Dean was sweating as his cock was going further and further in. Ted's ass was on fire, the pain was beyond anything he had ever felt, his cock was slowly growing smaller as he was not really enjoying it._

"_God" Dean moaned, he ripped his shirt off, the sweat running down his smooth chest._

"_OH FUCK!" Ted suddenly screamed out. Dean was all the way in and his cock had just hit Ted's prostate. Ted saw stars, his heart raced as he felt so much pleasure rise up, he knew his cock was back to being at full mast, so he quickly grabbed it and began to jerk himself off. Dean was in awe as the new feeling of something so tight around his cock was making him go wild._

"_Fuck yes" Dean grunted as he pulled out._

"_You read for this!" Dean said rhetorically._

"_Oh yes I am Captain!" Ted grinned as his face was pushed up against the wall. In one swift movement their love making began. Dean was moving in and out as fast as he could. _

"_ARRRRR" Ted was crying as he felt his ass being torn apart by Dean's huge cock. _

"_You close buddy!" Dean whispered._

"_Yeah!" Ted said, closing his eyes and jerking his cock so fast it was hurting. It was going to happen, and it did. Dean exploded himself into Ted, Ted felt the warm cum of his pilot cream up inside him, and that was enough for Ted to explode, and boy did he. Both men were sweating and panting, Ted lent back to look at his best mate, they both smiled, and then their lips once again made contact._

* * *

><p>Ted had now made the John home, his cum was all-over his hand, and up his chest, he looked down, not knowing he had just blown his biggest load since that night! Cleaning himself up, he looked once more at himself through the reflection.<p>

'It was a good night" He said to himself. Once he got back to the cockpit, Dean turned to face him.

"You christened the John then!" Ted sat back in his chair, half smiling.

"You might say I joined the mile high club!" Dean laughed out loud.

"Are you really telling me you just went to happy town in our john!" Dean asked.

"Yep, hope you don't mind, o captain!"

FINISHED.

He guys hope you liked this story! I just love Ted, how hot is he! OMG! Dean isn't bad, but I wouldn't say no to Ted! :P Please read and review, and let me know if you would like more.


End file.
